Talk:Dahlia Dantius
While we know her name is Dahlia Dantius, as an enemey she is referred to as "Asari Slaver." Should the article really be named "Dahlia Dantius?"AdmiralPedro1stFleet 22:04, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it should becuase that is her actual name. With the rest of the enemies, we don't know their real name, so this is a unique case. A redirect should be made however to take people to this page. I'll get on that. Lancer1289 22:06, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Asari Slaver, which is the technical name of the adversary, should be the term in the Adversaries category. In addition to that, Asari Slaver redirects to Dahlia Dantius. I don't see why Dahlia Dantius gets the preference over Asari SlaverAdmiralPedro1stFleet 18:04, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Because since we know her actual name, that is the title of the article and all necessary information should go here. If we know someone's actual name, then we use it rather than a generic term and create a redirect for that purpose. Lancer1289 18:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes I understand that. However, doesn't the adversaries category go by the name of the enemy? For example. I can type Dahlia Dantius in the search bar and get it that way. Or I can go into the adversaries category and click Asari Slaver. If we have the redirect, why not just keep that in the Adversaries category. It's pretty silly keeping Asari Slaver and Dahlia Dantius in the Adversaries category.AdmiralPedro1stFleet 18:23, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::And it is silly in what way? Asari Slaver is what she is called when you face her, but Dahlia is her actual name. She is an actual enemy you face and therefore Dahlia should be placed in the Adversaries category as all the information is here. Putting the redirect into the category while leaving the main one, with all the relevent info, out, doens't sound right. Lancer1289 18:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Note for Dhalia and Tactics It seems that this article lacks a tactics section. While I have no desire to write one now, and perhaps not even later, I can at least suggest this to the future writer: having played through the beginning of Shep's encounter with her 5+ times, I found that Dhalia always came down from the top floor, (strafed left and) hugged the wall while moving toward the back of the room (i.e. the wall opposite the door whence Shepard enters), reached roughly the halfway point of that wall and then headed for Shepard. She was also accompanied by a (human) sniper for most of that movement. With this tactic, most of her pirates had already begun attacking Shep and squad, and accordingly her biotics were an unwelcome surprise to the fight. Also, the photo makes clear that she's armed with a pistol and an assault rifle. Since this info is lacking, I'll add a "cleanup" flag while beginning the Tactics section. (should add that I don't recall which biotic powers she possesses). AnotherRho 06:59, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Unmarked spoilers Dahlia's identity as a slaver, instead of a prisoner, is a twist in the "Asari Diplomacy" assignment. Shouldn't the information about her true identity be moved below the spoiler marker? Maybe the first paragraph should only mention that Dahlia is Nassana's sister, and that Shepard is asked to rescue her. 20:54, August 1, 2012 (UTC)